


【带卡】带土和巧克力工厂

by IveyLau



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau
Summary: 灵感来源于罗尔德达尔的查理和巧克力工厂以及翻拍的由弗莱迪海默（安利londonF4）主演的电影看完你就会感受到巧克力一样的甜蜜的味道......





	【带卡】带土和巧克力工厂

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于罗尔德达尔的查理和巧克力工厂以及翻拍的由弗莱迪海默（安利londonF4）主演的电影
> 
> 看完你就会感受到巧克力一样的甜蜜的味道......

“奶奶，给我讲个故事好吗？”

小小的带土躺在那张不大点儿的床上，盖着单薄的被子，兴奋的望着她的奶奶。老人慈祥的微笑着，替他往上盖了盖被子，点点头眼睛眯了起来。

“从前有一位伟大的魔法师，他开了一间超级大的巧克力工厂，工厂上面的烟囱每天都会冒起浓滚滚的白烟，听说在里面工作的人很多。他们能制造出来全世界最好吃的糖果，巧克力和饼干，魔法师死守着秘方不让他外传。每当有人经过工厂就会闻到一股甜蜜的味道。”

“镇子上的巧克力和糖果都是他们的吗？”

“当然了，大部分是。然而他们最出名的就是巧克力姜饼人……”

热闹的市镇上到处都会传来吆喝声，今天的一家小商铺里进了一大批货，箱子上印着醒目的火红色标志KONOHA。服务生拿出一把壁纸刀沿着胶带条一一划开，从里面拿出大把大把的巧克力糖和各式各样的姜饼人。

刚把货装在架子上，门铃清脆的相声就传了进来。

“呦，进了这么多货啊！”

“是啊是啊，这些巧克力糖卖的也好啊。”

顾客拿起刚刚摆上的巧克力姜饼人，仔细端详着，接着又看向货架另一边的姜饼人，“换样式了啊，真的是太好了，希望口感会更好。”

“怎么样，来几盒啊，那边还有单独包装的。”服务生紧接着又拆开另一箱，从里面拿出来的净是彩色斑点的糖果球。

“当然要买点了，不然不就白来了吗。”顾客看着服务生手里彩色的糖果球感觉有些好奇继续问这：“你手里的这是……”

“jawbreaker，我看您这样子肯定不会喜欢它的口感的，硬的很，上次有两个小孩子过来和我说这件事，他们事先在我这里买了这个糖，说他想把这个弄开两个人一起吃。结果就放在桌角上猛地一踩，真的是感觉地砖都要被砸出来一个洞，里面花花绿绿的也尝不出什么味道。后来啊，那个小孩还被另一个小孩给数落了一顿，真的是可爱极了。”

顾客向下扯了扯嘴角，“那我就买这些吧。”

带土站在零售店外面，看着里面花花绿绿的巧克力糖，不禁咽了咽口水，可是艰苦的条件根本不允许他买这样的巧克力糖。在每年圣诞节的时候奶奶都会拿出在外面捡塑料瓶子的钱和政府给予的微薄收入来为带土准备一个大块的巧克力糖，每当这个时候带土就会瞪大眼睛小心翼翼的撕开包装纸，之后掰下来一小块含进嘴里待它慢慢融化在嘴里，幸福极了。

他多么想吃一块香香甜甜的巧克力姜饼人啊……

KONOHA的厂房里是不被允许进入的，里面的员工也是极少，都是内部人员，很少有看到有人从这里出来过，除非是搬运货物的时候会看到一个穿着军绿色衣服的人出来，搬完之后四处看看再进去。

带土走过这个大巧克力工厂的时候都会用力用鼻子吸几口气，仿佛所有的巧克力就在自己口中一样，像其他孩子那样大嚼特嚼着巧克力糖，他望着巨大的巧克力工厂，最终还是摇摇头离开了这里。

“奶奶，我今天去看那个大巧克力工厂了，真的好棒啊！”

“是啊，研制出巧克力的人一定是个伟大的商人，他总是能做出最有新意最有创意的糖果，曾经我就吃到过带有玻璃糖的一对巧克力姜饼人，暖烘烘的，好极了。”老人脸上挂着慈祥的微笑，他正用力的回忆着之前的点点滴滴。

她缓慢的从枕头底下掏出零零碎碎的钱，她将这些都交给带土，老人看着带土不解的样子慢慢说着，“去买快巧克力姜饼人吧，你还没有吃过。”

“可是，奶奶，咱们……”

“快去吧……”

小孩子还是很难以拒绝这样的诱惑，带土兴奋的跑了出去，躺在床上的老人慢慢闭上了眼睛，安详地睡去，眼角划过一滴泪水。老人的枕边还有着一些面值比较大的纸币，看那个样子就是被折过很多次了。

带土还在外面欢快的跑着，他冲进一家零售店，目不转睛的盯着货架上的东西，翘起脚拿下了上面的巧克力姜饼人，将手里的钱悉数递给售货员便跑了出去。带土攥紧姜饼人，兴奋的神情在他的脸上灿烂的洋溢着，今天他太高兴了，他要将这份和他的奶奶一起分享。

都会很开心的。

“奶奶，奶奶！”带土大声地叫着，挥舞着手里的姜饼人盒子。

带土见老人没有发话，以为是她睡着了，便低下头看了看买来的姜饼人先将它放在了一旁，带土也早早地上了床。

天气转凉了，外面的风像是强盗一样想要破门而入，在这个不到40平米的小木屋中，里面的祖孙二人是如此的安详。

直到第二天早上，一阵哭声打破了清晨的平静。带土守在老人面前，看到了枕头旁边的钱，他抹去豆大的泪水，眼睛红红的，他不知道该干什么了……那盒巧克力姜饼人也没有什么意义了……

带土将老人装进了麻袋子里，拖着袋子抄了一条人烟稀少的小路进了林子里面，他费力的挖着坑，一点一点的，每一铲子下去心里都会有着巨大的的痛楚。

陪着老人一起进去的是那盒完好无损的巧克力姜饼人。

带土回到了家，他洗洗手，看着镜子中的自己狼狈极了，他不明白为什么他要经历这么多。现在的办法只有找到一份工作才能养活自己了……

那个男孩儿就好像一夜之间，长大了。

带土去了好几个零售商店与饭馆，没有一个人愿意收留这个孩子，这么大点的孩子能干什么呢？带土被拒绝了很多次，就连最后一家也没有要他的时候，他突然想到了一个点子。

他决定要去那座大的巧克力工厂。

去试试运气。

他站在巧克力工厂门前是头一次如此心惊胆战，带土知道这样明目张胆的进去根本就不可行，更何况他也进不去，但只有抓住这一次的机会才能谈以后谈未来，否则一切都是泡影。只要能付工资就行，擦地的也不算什么。

带土等待着装货的时间，果不其然，没多大一会一辆卡车停在了工厂门前，工厂的大铁门也慢慢打开发出吱呀的响声。

今天跟着绿衣服男子出来的还有一个小孩，银色头发的。

男子将货物送上卡车，紧接着和银色头发的小孩说了几句之后便关上了门，而那个银头发的则是跑了出去。带土见势便跟了上去，他看到男孩左顾右盼的样子不禁觉得有些好笑，他停在了一个小摊面前盯着眼前花花绿绿的糖果想都没想直接拿起一个付了钱便离开了，他撕下包装纸将棒棒糖含在嘴里，他好像很高兴的样子。

带土觉得一个生活在巧克力工厂里面的人为什么还要出来买别人家的糖果，难道是吃自己家的吃腻了吗？他又紧紧的跟了上去。

银发男孩走到拐角，等到带土追上去的时候却发现男孩没了踪影，他正懊恼着正好一个声音传了过来。

“你跟着我有什么事吗？”

带土转过头，发现正是那个男孩，他嘴里含着棒棒糖，一脸不解的看着带土。

“我……”带土张开了口却不知道该说什么，会被认为很奇怪的吧……

男孩看到带土扭捏的表情很是觉得好玩，便直接问了出来：“你想去工厂？”

带土猛然抬头惊讶的看着男孩，之后点点头。

“去工厂干什么？”

“我想找一份工作……”男孩听完带土说的话后露出惊讶的表情，他不知道为什么现在的小孩子会这么迫切的想要找到一份工作，他也从带土的衣着上看出来了他的困难之处。

不过肯定会被骂吧……被发现只是早晚的问题，他也说过不允许外人进入工厂……卡卡西思索了一会。

“我带你去。”

“真，真的吗？”带土高兴极了，脸颊红红的，男孩看到带土这个样子有些羞红了脸，皱了皱眉头说道：“快跟上来。”

“我叫带土，你呢？”带土的声音也变得洪亮了起来，不像一开始没有了底气的样子。

“卡卡西。”

“那卡卡西，我，可以和你做朋友吗？”

卡卡西停下脚步，不可置信的看着带土，说做朋友的他还是第一个……自己在工厂里不愁吃穿，但是与外界接触的机会真的是少之又少，今天好不容易通过了许可才得以换来一段自由的时间，自然是没时间去结实朋友什么的。

“嗯。”卡卡西高兴的笑了笑。

“你简直是太好了！”带土脸上洋溢着大大的笑容，就像他奶奶还在的时候一样。他张开双臂一把抱住卡卡西，卡卡西别扭的将他推开，挠挠脖子。

接着从衣服兜里掏出一块巧克力姜饼人递给带土，带土接过姜饼人吃上了一口，简直是好吃到无法言喻。

“卡卡西，为什么这个姜饼人这么好吃啊。”

卡卡西看着带土兴奋的样子不禁笑了笑：“因为是我的。”

“我听奶奶说制作出巧克力糖的人一定是一位伟大的魔法师……”

说实在的，卡卡西完全不知道这些东西到底是怎么做出来的，每一个车间都不被允许进入，只有他能进去，天知道这些车间里到底有着什么不可告人的秘密，不过这也是使KONOHA的产品卖得如此畅销的原因。

他们是从一条小路绕到工厂后面去的，那里有一扇门，卡卡西拿出钥匙插入槽孔转了几圈后门便开了。

他们悄声沿着楼梯走上去，中途路过好多车间，有几次带土都因为这些素未谋面的车间滞留下来，竟然想要去一探究竟。

“快点走，一会有人过来了。”卡卡西压低声音，向带土招手。

带土正想回应卡卡西，却发现上面的一层的车间有人出来了，“卡卡西，有人。”带土并没有伸手指过去，卡卡西顺着他眼神的方向看去，果不其然那家伙出来了。

“跟我来。”

凯离他们越来越近，但卡卡西他自己的房间离这里还有3个楼层，这就让卡卡西犯了难，眼看凯就要一步步逼近，卡卡西在情急之下拉着带土直接进了一个车间。

他们两个都屏息凝神，等着外面的脚步声过去。随着脚步声渐渐消失，卡卡西也松了一口气，他并没有意识到他自己的手还紧紧地抓着带土的手。

“卡卡西，你看……”带土颤抖着声音他的手也在颤抖着。

卡卡西有点疑惑他在说什么，于是身子离开了门，刚一转身就被眼前的景象惊讶的说不出来话，无数个方糖在地上有序的排列在一起，它们还时不时的睁开眼睛。

“卡卡西，我们要走么？”

“啊，嗯.”

本来他就没有想过要进入任何一个房间，打开这个车间的门本来就是意料之外的事，倒不如说是一开始遇见带土就是意料之外的事。

待他们俩出来之后外面又恢复了平静。“那些到底是什么东西啊？”带土出来之后看向门旁贴着的告示牌‘圆滚滚的方糖’

“我也不清楚，我从来不被允许进去。”卡卡西的眼神暗淡了许多。

带土从兜子里拿出昨天剩下一半的巧克力糖，全数递给卡卡西，“给你的。”

“我还是算了吧，这玩应……好像不太好吃吧。”卡卡西皱着眉头。

“？难道你没吃过？”带土简直不敢相信一个住在巧克力工厂里的人竟然没有吃过巧克力糖。这就相当于一个好厨子会做出来上等的菜肴他却没有吃过自己做的菜一样。“那不是更要试试看了吗？”

卡卡西动了心，接过了巧克力糖，掰下一块放在自己口中。想象中丝滑的口感并没有传入大脑，只感受到了一阵眩晕，他的意识不再清醒。

“卡，卡卡西？”带土有些慌了，他们现在还在外面，卡卡西又变成这个样子，这到底该怎么办呢？他蹲下身子晃了晃卡卡西的身体，然而地上的人并没有给他多余的回应。

“你是谁？”一阵声音从后面传来。

带土回过头看着眼前高大戴礼帽的男人，“我……”

“你知道他为什么会变成这个样子吗？”男人很不屑的走到卡卡西前面。

带土眼眶里的泪水还在打转，他摇摇头。

“小朋友，那我问你，你吃过自己的同类吗？”男人温柔的声音在带土听起来是多么的可怕。

男人递给带土一块方糖，让他把这个东西咽下去，带土看着他手里的方糖，他现在没有第二种选择。他接过之后立即咽了下去……

\------

“佐助，你看这个姜饼人，一对的哎，咱俩一人一半吧！”

“我才不要，你又忘了你上次买的那个jawbreaker了吗？”

“这次不一样啦！相信我，这个可是我一眼就相中的，马上就抢在小樱前面夺过来了，来一块吧。”黄头发的男孩直接掰断了这一对姜饼人，其中一块塞进了自己口中，另一半迅速的怼入黑发男孩口中。

“咳咳，鸣人！你给我站住！”佐助嚼了几口便笑着追了出去。

\------

“奶奶，我回来了。”

老人笑着出来迎接自己的孙子。

“奶奶，我和你说，昨晚我梦见一个叫做卡卡西的男孩，他带我进了巧克力工厂！里面有圆滚滚的方糖，有松鼠......他是除了奶奶之外我见过最好的人……”

END

**Author's Note:**

> \--
> 
> 这只是一个童话故事，讲述的是姜饼人卡卡西遇见人类小男孩带土的故事，后来带土吃下MAGIC方糖便永远沉浸在自己美好的梦境里，而带土和卡卡西在最后都变成了姜饼人。。。
> 
> 没有逻辑...
> 
> \--
> 
> 卡卡西是姜饼人，但他并不知道他是姜饼人，他只知道自己不能吃厂子里的东西，所以他出去买了一块糖，所以没什么问题......
> 
> \--
> 
> 感谢阅读


End file.
